Reconnaissance
by vnm-brittana
Summary: Jaden wants to get his boyfriends back from the clutches of the Society of Light. / Primaryshipping (JadenChazzBastion)


Walking through the bright halls of the dorms of Obelisk White, Jaden felt incredibly out of place with his red jacket and black shirt, a complete contrast to the colour this newly formed dorm loved so much.

At least my pants are white… Jaden thought with a sigh, as he continued on his search. Both of his boyfriends had been converted to the Society, leaving Jaden essentially alone. Eventually, after a few days, Jaden had become fed up with his boyfriends being away, so he decided to convince them to come back himself. Chazz was incredibly agitated in this state, and besides, Jaden and Bastion had been on bad terms with Chazz before he was converted, so Jaden had thought it best not to go near him at this point. But Bastion, he was always calm and kind to everyone, so could he have changed that much in his time in the Society?

While walking through another endless white hallway, Jaden spotted a familiar face, though the hair colour was not right. "Bastion!" Jaden called out, running towards the taller boy. Bastion hardly had a chance to react to his name being called out, before he was enveloped by Jaden's arms in a hug.

To Jaden's surprise, Bastion did not return the hug. "What are you doing here?" Bastion asked, not in his usual kind tone, but sounding much colder and sharper.

Jaden didn't answer the question, but still continued to hug his British boyfriend. "You and Chazz have to leave the Society of Light!"

Bastion shook his head. "That is not possible, Jaden. It is our duty to show more people the Light, so they can join us."

"No, you don't!"

Sighing, Bastion shook his head again. "You don't understand, Jaden, because you haven't seen the Light. You don't know the kind of enlightenment it gives you…"

Jaden's voice got a little louder as he released Bastion from the one-sided hug, now resting his hands on his own hips. "Hey, I may not get that, but what I do get is that you guys are doing the wrong thing!"

"Jaden, how is this wrong?"

"Cause you're changing people, Bastion! You're changing them and taking them away from their friends!"

"Maybe the changes are for the better," Bastion said seriously, crossing his arms. "Maybe those 'friends' are holding them back from their true potential."

Jaden looked shocked. "What? No, that's not true!"

Bastion released another heavy sigh. "That's your opinion, Jaden…"

Suddenly, Jaden had had enough of this whole Society of Light business. "Snap out of it, Bastion!" he said, "Please, this isn't you!"

"This is me now, Jaden. I've changed. I'm better than I was before."

"No, Bastion! You're not better!" Jaden said, starting to get very emotional now, "The old Bastion was better! He was kind and he didn't try and brainwash anyone! This is not who you are, you're not meant to be here!"

"Jaden, I'm with Chazz, and we're working on converting the whole world to the Light, together! I'm perfectly happy!" Bastion said, sounding a little overdramatic, like he and Chazz were some kind of super villain couple out for world domination.

Jaden's expression saddened. "Is that the only reason you're happy here? 'Cause you're with Chazz?"

Bastion went silent, averting Jaden's gaze. If he looked into those sad, adorable, chocolate brown eyes of Jaden's for any longer, he'd end up blabbing all of his secrets.

"You don't wanna leave because of Chazz…" Jaden said, quietly. He was starting to look even sadder, and Bastion was beginning to feel incredibly guilty.

Trying not to look emotionally affected, Bastion just replaced his sad expression with a very serious one. "I don't want to leave because I have work to do!"

"You don't have to do that work, Bastion! You and Chazz have just gotta snap out of it and leave this place!"

Bastion sighed. "That's not how it works, Jaden…" His resolve was beginning to crumble from the guilt from upsetting Jaden. "We've seen the Light! If you had to, you'd understand how important out work is!" Yep, whenever in doubt, just mention the Light. No one would ever question your devotion to the Society then.

"Please, Bastion…" Jaden pleaded, hugging Bastion again and staring up at him with those big, puppy eyes. "Please snap out of this and go back to Ra!"

"Jaden, I can't… I can't leave without Chazz…"

"Just… bring him with you!"

"Jaden, he's brainwashed, he won't just leave!"

It was almost as if a lightbub had appeared above Jaden's head, when his eyes brightened up and he realised something. "So, you're not brainwashed?"

Bastion's eyes went wide in shock, but he didn't speak.

"Bastion?"

The now white-haired boy easily and gently pried himself from the smaller boy's arms, turning away. "I… have to find Chazz…"

"Bastion, there's something I don't get!" Jaden said, pleadingly, "If you know Chazz is brainwashed… that must mean you're not! There's no way you'd know about that if you were!"

Quickly turning back around, Bastion spoke in a harsh whisper. "Shh, Jaden! I can't have anyone knowing about that!"

Bringing his voice down to a very quiet volume, Jaden stared up into Bastion's eyes desperately. "Why are you faking being converted, Bastion?"

"I-I can't talk about it here, someone could find out…"

"Should be go somewhere else to talk about this, then?" Jaden asked. "Your room?"

"Alright then." Bastion said, as Jaden held his hand. Rather briskly, the two boys began to walk towards Bastion's dorm room. Opening the (white) door, they stepped into the (white) room, immediately seeing the (white) walls and (white) bed. Bastion closed the door before the two of them sat down together on the bed.

Sighing, Jaden began to speak. "So… why are you pretending to be brainwashed?"

"I'm trying to get Chazz back… but I don't know how to snap him out of it!"

"You're even doing this after… the Alexis thing?" Just a few days before Chazz has been converted into the Society of Light, Chazz had had a total change of heart and confessed his love to Alexis in the middle of the library, completely disregarding Bastion's feelings and breaking his heart. The whole situation had seemed so unlike Chazz; he had given up on Alexis a long time ago and was in a happy relationship with Bastion and Jaden. The strangeness of the situation had caused Bastion and Jaden to not give up on him, even when he joined the Society. It was when Bastion left to the White dorm, however, that things had gotten really hard for Jaden.

"Of course… I could never just leave Chazz in this… place." Bastion said the word 'place' with such disgust that Jaden really wondered how he had stayed in these Dorms so long. Jaden just knew that it was because of how much Bastion loved Chazz.

Jaden began to smile, and he hugged Bastion again, planting himself down on the taller boy's lap. "I'm so proud of you, Bastion!"

Surprised by Jaden's sudden change of mood, Bastion smiled a little. "Uh… thank you."

The two boy's faces were level now, and Jaden was staring into Bastion's eyes, smiling cutely. "What you're doing is so cool and brave! You're like an undercover agent or something!"

Bastion laughed quietly, feeling slightly proud of what he had accomplished on his little 'mission'. "I guess I am…"

"You're so smart, Bastion! And you're doing this all for Chazz…" Jaden looked slightly confused again. "But wait, how come you never told me about this?"

"I never told anyone," Bastion said with a smile. "Think about it Jaden, secret agents never tell anyone about their undercover missions, not even the people closest to them!"

"But you just told me!"

Finally hugging his boyfriend, Bastion smiled wider. "Well, I guess this makes you my partner on this mission, then."

Jaden looked positively excited. "Awesome! Do I get a cool codename?"

"I don't even have a codename, Jaden."

"Well, it's a secret mission, so we've gotta have codenames!" Jaden giggled. "I'll be Duel Hero, and you can be Math Dork, 'cause that's what Chazz always calls you!"

"Alright, Math Dork it is!"

The two continued to laugh and hug for a while, but it was almost time for their mission to get Chazz back to truly commence.


End file.
